


William's Big Day

by TigraClaws



Category: Avengers, Marvel Comics
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigraClaws/pseuds/TigraClaws
Summary: William has a big day going to the airport.
Kudos: 1





	William's Big Day

William knew two things.

He loved the big airplanes and he would get to see them take off and land at the airplane place.

And he knew he had to hold onto Mama's tail. If he let go, she would pick him up and hold him and didn't want to be held the whole day at the airplane place.

He was excited when the day came. Mama had packed their bags last night. Her suitcase on wheels, the one she said was her ‘checkered’ bag (Willaim thought that meant like the game, but it didn’t look like a game, just a dumb old bag,) her cloth satchel, and the bag for her ‘puter was sitting by the door along with his ‘checkered’ bag (again, not a game, just a dumb bag) with clothes and stuff and his Batman backpack.

William’s favorite comic book character was Batman.

She woke him up and lifted him out of his bed (not his crib, he wasn’t a BABY anymore, it was a big boy bed) and said, “Good morning, little man!” And then she hugged him close and kissed him all over and he squirmed and told her it was gross but she was purring and he started purring too.

The purr sometimes betrayed you. The purr wasn’t on his side.

But there was bacon and sausage and scrambled eggs and he gobbled up everything while Mama went over her list, checked their tickets, and talked on her phone. She even handed it to him to say hi to Aunt Bobbi! 

It was a big day. They got to ride in a taxi, and the guy smelled sour and the inside of the car smelled weird, and he had to wear pants and shoes (he hated shoes) but Mama was wearing a long skirt and high heels and she looked really pretty. He sat close to her and watched Chicago (that was where he was from) go by. At the very least he got to wear his Chicago Cubs jersey. One of Mama’s boyfriends, Chance Sommers, Jr, was Shortstop for the Cubs and got it for him. He didn’t like Chance Sommers, Jr, but he liked the jersey. It said ‘Nelson’ on the back (that was his name, William Grant Nelson.)

It took awhile to get to the airplane place, and Mama made the taxi stop to help a lady on the side of the highway. Her tire was flat, and the lady was really sad and crying, so Mama lifted the big car (Mama called it an ‘essyoovee’) with one hand and put the new tire on with her other and the lady just kept sobbing and saying, “Thank you thank you thank you, so much, thank you.”

When she got back in, she told William, “Remember what Uncle Steve says, little guy?”

William listened to everything Uncle Steve said. “Yes, Mama, ‘if you can help other people, you should, because that’s the ‘Merican way.’”

“That’s right, and then she pulled him close and he squirmed again, but there was no fighting Mama kisses. 

They got to the airplane place and Mama gathered up their luggage. He wore his little backpack (he had some batman comics, a Justice League coloring book, a box of crayons, and his StarkPad in there (Uncle Tony gave it to him last Christmas, it had a lot of games and some movies on there in case they had to wait.)

He could hear the big engines on the planes as they came in and out, and he spotted one landing as they walked in. Mama’s tail peaked out of the hem of her skirt and he knew the routine, he had to keep one hand on her tail so she could feel he was there.

Normal people stared at them as they passed. He and Mama were furry, and striped, and they both had tails, and normal people didn’t have those things. He saw other kids staring and pointing. It wasn’t just that, people knew Mama. She was a ‘venger. And she also wore Aunt Jan’s clothes and people took pictures of her, that was her job when she wasn’t being a ‘Venger. He even saw one of her pictures on the big screens, a picture of Mama looking down, wearing the undies Aunt Jan designed, and words. William could already read pretty well, Mama always said he had his Daddy’s big brain, and he knew the words said ‘Tigress Lingerie, Athletic, and Sleepwear, by Janet van Dyne,’ (Janet van Dyne was Aunt Jan’s full name, William knew that,) ‘Because every woman has a Tiger inside.’

William didn’t know what ‘ling er ee’ was, but he knew all those other words.

Mama was confident and she walked very fast, he didn’t have much time to stare at everything he wanted to.

The man in the uniform just gawked at Mama.

“Yes, it’s valid,” she was patently explaining to him, though William could hear the barest hints of a growl in her voice. It crept in when Mama started getting frustrated with someone. “It’s an Avengers priority ID card. I’m Tigra. This is my son, William. Here are our tickets. Here is my Superhuman Registration card. It’s all very legal and squared away.”

“I just,” the man stared, unfocused, at Mama’s paperwork, and then he looked up at her again. He was nervous and stammering. Mama told him once that boys sometimes did that around her. “I ain’t never seen one of these before.”

“I understand, and I’m trying to show you it’s all proper. Here are our passports…”

“Are you mutants?” the man asked. 

“NO.” If he hadn’t been holding Mama’s tail, he knew she’d have been swishing it. When she was agitated, it swished. “Not that it matters. What we are is complicated, but we’re legal and we want to board our plane. Now stamp us so we can get going.”

William lost interest because a big plane was landing and he wanted to go watch. He tugged on Mama’s tail.

She turned and crouched in a fluid motion. “What is it, little man?”

“Mama, can I go to that window and watch the planes?” He put on his best pleading face.

She glanced at the window. Her big sunglasses (they were really big and covered half her face) were pushed up over her hair so he could see her eyes. “Ok, but only to that window. Stay where I can see you, deal?”

He nodded vigorously and then dashed to the window in time to see the big plane approaching.

A little girl was watching him from a seat nearby, and when he glanced at her, she smiled. He smiled back, careful not to show too much fang. Mama said normal people were afraid of their fangs and claws.

“Are you really a kitty?” She asked. She was very skinny and her hair was pulled up into two poof balls on her head. She smelled like a chocolate bar.

“I’m a person and a kitty. My name is William Grant Nelson.” He recited it proudly.

“My name is Tisha,” the girl said. She hopped up and walked over to the window to watch planes with him.

Tisha was nice, and she offered him a bite of her hershey bar, but he couldn’t. No candy unless mama said it was ok. Eventually, Mama came and scooped him up, but not before saying hi to Tisha’s parents who were really happy to see Mama. They wanted her to sign stuff, and she did, and they talked for a bit, but then Mama had to go and she kept carrying him because they were in a hurry.

William got to go through the big scanners. He put his backpack on the belt and walked through the doorway and the lady waved her wand and it made weird noises. 

Then they went on the plane while the other people watched. They got to go first, because Mama said their tickets were from Uncle Tony and he was super rich.

Mama helped him into his seat. He knew he had to be buckled in while the plane took off, and he fidgeted. “Sit still, sweetie, you can look out the window when the light turns green, ok?”

He nodded. He knew that, but it was so hard to sit quietly when so much was going on. He kicked his legs over the edge of the seat as the flight attendant did her speech. One of the flight attendants asked Mama to sign a napkin for her, and she did.

He couldn’t stop his grin when the plane took off, the force pushing him back in his seat, and the instant the light turned green he was standing in it to peer out the window. The ground below was tiny, and they were so far up even he couldn’t see individual cars.

“Mama?” He asked.

“Yes baby?” she replied. She had a book with the picture of a man and a lady on the cover, the lady was in an old fashioned dress and the man was shirtless and they were hugging.

“What are we gonna do in New York?”

“Well, I’m going on a mission with Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint, Aunt Bobbi, and Uncle Bucky, and you’re gonna stay with your sister for a couple of days.”

“I get to stay with Nadia?” He couldn’t disguise the excitement in his voice.

“Yup.” She glanced at him and smiled. He was bouncing up and down in his seat.

This had been the best day EVER!


End file.
